The Interactive Adventure
The Interactive Adventure, abbreviated TIA, is an episode of Stupid Mario Brothers that was released to YouTube on September 24, 2010. As its title suggests, it is an interactive adventure like Rich Alvarez's previous works Water Wars and Love Game: An Interactive Romance. In the series, the viewers must help Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Solid Snake get money to pay Mario and Luigi's rent as their landlord has evicted them. Synopsis Beginning The series opens as Luigi catches Mario eating pasta. He repeatedly pushes his brother to pay rent or else they could lose things, such as Mario's pasta, his video games, and his embarrassing photos of Wario from the Mushroom Kingdom Christmas party. Meanwhile, Wario is outside contemplating about Mario and Luigi, finding that since they do not pay rent, they will go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, finishing Wario's Season One premise. He is then met by Solid Snake, who wishes to help the Mario Brothers and questions Wario about it. Just Be Evil Wario decides to just be evil and throws a banana at Snake. Then he angrily points his gun at Wario and asks if he wants to try it again and Wario screams in terror. FAIL: YOU'RE WAY TOO EVIL! 'Help The Mario Bros.' Wario decides to help Mario and Luigi because he hopes that there will be a Golden Compass 2 in the Real World. The group then meets up and decide to go separate ways to get the money. Now the viewer chooses either Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Solid Snake. Mario Beginning After lazily sleeping, Mario has an argument with the audience and decides to go door-to-door putting himself for plumbing. After multiple failures, he is finally hired by Eddy. There, he notices the bad relationship that Eddy has with his wife Martha. Before he starts plunging Eddy's filthy toilet, the police come to the door. Upon hearing this, Mario sticks his head out of the bathroom and asks what is going on. Run Panicking, Mario runs into one of the bedrooms and looks out the window. There are police officers everywhere, but Mario doesn't want to leave without the money. He starts to worry that this will be "the end of him". FAIL: TRAPPED! 'Hide' Mario runs into one of the bedrooms and hides beneath a mattress. There is a man (portrayed by Julian Petruzzelli) in a black-and-white striped shirt sleeping on the other mattress in the room. After Mario hides, the man presses the mattress down with his foot. Meanwhile, Eddy is looking for Mario, so the hero decides that he needs to somehow close the bedroom door. Close Door Mario gets up to close the door, but Eddy manages to catch him and take him hostage. FAIL: YOU GOT CAUGHT! 'Do a Bird Call' Mario tries a bird call that fools Eddy. Thinking he is in the clear, Mario gets up. He knows that he has to escape, but doesn't want to leave without the money; so he tries to fake his own death. Knowing that Mario isn't really dead, Eddy takes him in his car. Mario then wakes up and panics, noticing that Eddy has a gun. Wishing he had his powers, Mario wonders how he'll get out of this situation. Slap Him Mario slaps Eddy, who asks why he did so. Mario then asks where his money is and Eddy assures him that he'll get it. The plumber asks if he really meant it, but he says no, disgruntling Mario. FAIL: A SLAP? WHO ARE YOU! 'Take Gun' After a lot of struggling and swerving, Mario takes the gun from Eddy. He tells him he'll give his gun back when he gets his money. Eddy tells him that he never really had any money, but knew the cops were coming, so he needed a hostage. Mario demands that the man gives him what he has, then, but Eddy still insists that he never had any money. When Mario asks about his wife, Eddy says that she is tied up in the trunk, as "things are complicated between them". He tells Mario that he's a con artist, and a bad one, and that's why he got caught. Mario pleads, and says that he needs to pay his rent. Eddy tells him the location of a house belonging to Big Vinny, a mobster who has alot of money. He says that because Big Vinny is looking for him, there won't be many guards. Mario is then given a trench coat, sunglasses, and two guns and goes inside Vinny's house and shoots the man who answers the door. Go Behind Stairs Mario hides behind the stairs, but Vinny came on the stair and shot Mario. FAIL: DEAD! 'Go Behind Couch (Ending)' Mario ducks behind the couch and one of Vinny's guards (the same one from "Go Behind Stairs") walks in and Mario shoots him multiple times, killing him. Mario is then confronted by four more guards with various melee weapons. In slow-motion, Mario shoots all of them, and when the camera goes back to normal speed all four of them fall dead at the same time. Mario takes off his sunglasses, puts them on the table, and goes upstairs. There, he is confronted by a seventh guard who has a ski mask and two swords. Mario shoots the guard and goes inside Vinny's room. There, Vinny is counting his money. Vinny pulls out a gun but Mario reacts quickly and fires first, killing him. Mario then steals the money from Vinny's case but puts $10 in his hand to throw the cops of his trail. As he leaves, he realises that that his heist was out of character and that he is usually a fun loving video game character, but brushes this off as he at least got his money. MARIO COMPLETE! Luigi Beginning Luigi is in the house figuring out how to get money. He goes to the closet and finds a vacuum cleaner. He then can use it. Clean House Luigi uses the vacuum to clean up the house powered by a generator. He cleans throughout the house making sure not miss anything. After he finishes, he wonders why he decided to clean the house in the first place. However, the house looks nice and tidy and he is certain that Mario will be pleased with him when he gets home. FAIL: OLD MAID! 'Catch Ghosts' Luigi decides to use the vacuum to catch ghosts in order to earn some money. Then he wonders where to find ghosts and people to pay him. The doors knocks and Luigi goes straight to it, only to finding a letter for him. It states that Luigi has won a mansion and he must report there right away to get it. Luigi doesn't remember entering a contest, but says he can sell the mansion for money. Later that night, he arrives at the mansion with his vacuum cleaner.At the front door is the owner of the mansion. He then gives it to Luigi inside but the lights are dark and Luigi suddenly begins to fear something is up. The original owner leaves Luigi by himself. The lights go dark and Luigi turns on his flashlight to see. Spotting a ghost he wonders where his vacuum cleaner disappeared to. Look By Couch Luigi runs to the couch looking for his vacuum cleaner while ghost follows him. Luigi fails to find it and is cornered by the ghost who then proceeds to kill him. FAIL: DEAD! 'Run Away' Luigi decides to run away and gets to the top of the stairs only to find 3 more ghosts. Scared out of his mind, he nearly trips over the vacuum at the bottom of the stairs. He attempts to scare the ghost away but realizes the vacuum is not plugged in. What will he do? Use Flash Light Luigi decides to use his flashlight but it doesn't scare the ghosts away. The ghosts surround him, kill him , and proceed to eat him.' FAIL: DEAD AGAIN! FAILURE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!' 'Plug in Vacuum (Ending)' Luigi then decides to find an outlet to plug the vacuum in. He locates one and runs straight at it.Plugging it in, he turns it on, which simultaneously turns on all the lights. After scaring the ghosts away, Luigi wonders how to make some money. He decides to hold tours of the mansion for 5 cent each, and it becomes a big hit. LUIGI COMPLETE! Wario Beginning Wario is out in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere. He begins to think about how he could possibly earn coins and help out the Mario Brothers. Become a Rapper Wario claims to be gangster and challenges anyone to try and beat him. A random person hearing this comes up and begins to push Wario around. Wario backs down and the random guy takes his hat. FAIL: YOU NO RAPPER FOOL! 'Rob People' Wario decides to rob some random people. He robs three strangers only to end up with a nickel and a treasure map. He decides to follow the map only to find two random pirates standing in his way already at the treasure spot. Wario wonders how he can get the treasure now. Blend in With the Surroundings Wario takes a dead tree branch and pretends to be a tree creeping up next to the pirates. The pirates see him and he runs away. FAIL: AAAGH! FAIL! 'Pretend You're a Pirate' Wario decides he wants to pretend he is one of them. He hopes his pirate acting lessons have paid off. Wario walks up to the two pirates and calls himself "Meatball sub" the pirates decide to challenge him to battle. Stand and Fight Wario thinks he can take on the two pirates only to be stabbed in the back by a third random pirate. The pirate asks the other two who Wario is, and Wario dies. FAIL: OUCH! DEATH! 'Run Away' Wario runs away in a true Wario fashion only to run into a third random pirate. He asks the pirate not to kill him and instead makes him a deal that they can split the loot 50 / 50. The pirate agrees and hands him a sword (a samurai sword) and they begin to fight the pirates. They manage to hold the pirates back for a minute but now they have to decide what their strategy is to get the treasure. Run Away Again Wario agrees with random pirate #3 and they begin to run away. The two pirates throw their swords, which impale Wario and the third pirate in the back. FAIL: YOU GOT STABBED! 'Get to the High Ground (Ending') Wario and the third pirate run to higher ground and tries to slash at their opponents killing them. As they get the treasure, Wario tells the pirate that he is going to use his half to pay rent, while the pirate declares that he is going to buy the rights to the Golden Compass 2 so that it never gets made, shocking Wario. WARIO COMPLETE! Snake Beginning Snake decides to go out and look for a job to earn money. As he is wandering around, he notices a post with three options on it: donate an eye, become a pizza man, or adopt a kitten. Donate an Eye Snake donates one of his eyes. The donation didn't give him enough money to help pay the rent, but he notes that with an eye patch now he looks more like "Big Boss". FAIL: YOU'RE SUCH A PIRATE! Adopt a Kitten Snake heads off to adopt a kitten. As he walks out of the adoption center with a kitten in his arms, he adores it. FAIL: LOL CATS! 'Assassinate Pizza' Snake goes for Pizza Delivery thinking it involves assassinating a guy called Pizza. During the job interview he is asked if he is a people person or an anti-social person. People Person Snake gets turned down if he says he's a people person, as they want anti-social people who will take orders. He then proceeds to snap the guy's neck. FAIL: YOU DIDN'T GET THE JOB! 'Anti-Social Person' Snake is given the job, then heads off to the house of a man who ordered pizza. When he arrives at the house, he begins to contemplate how he will enter. Knock on Door Snake knocks on the door a japanese girl appear says "can I help you?" Snake says "Pizza Delivery". A Japanese girl says "Sorry I don't order pizza." and she leaves.' FAIL: Loser' 'Go In Window' He enters the house through the window and then forces the orderer with his gun to order pizza but upon the call he is fired by his boss Scott. Snake is kicked out of the man's house. Thinking either to steal his iPod or kidnap him. Kidnap Man When Snake kidnaps him he ties him up and holds him for ransom but is caught out by an old lady and runs away. While Snake is running away, the man asks if someone can get his ropes off. FAIL: OLD LADIES RUIN EVERYTHING! 'Steal Something' Snake looks around and notices an iPod on a nightstand, then steals it, declaring that it is for "the greater good." He sells it on Craigslist, and 10 minutes later, someone buys it. 10 more minutes later, the buyer shows up at Snake's door; however, it turns out that the buyer is the man Snake stole the iPod from. He states that he recognizes Snake, leaving him to either tell the truth or lie. Tell the Truth and Steal His Money Snake reveals that he stole the man's iPod and holds him at gun point, but the guy breaks down into tears. FAIL: YOU ARE EVIL! 'Lie and Make up Story (Ending)' Snake fools the guy by calling himself "Stapler Cheetoh", thinking of the name by looking at his surroundings. The man tells Snake that he bought the iPod because he "lost" his, then writes a $200 check. Snake accepts it, but does not give the man his iPod. He then hopes that the others did as well as he did. ' SNAKE COMPLETE!' Ending Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Solid Snake meet up at Mario's house, where Mario says that they have enough money to pay all of their debts. Solid Snake wonders if a new evil will arise next season, but Mario says that he has read the script for Season Four and apparently nothing bad will happen. Snake then hopes that things won't get "too bananas around here," and holds up a banana, making the Mario Bros laugh. Wario, however, tells the joke better, saying the same thing but holding up two bananas instead, sending Mario and Luigi into hysterics and making Solid Snake angry. YOU WIN! The series continues in Season 4. Easter Eggs These hidden videos can be accessed by clicking "OR" instead of one of the options in certain videos. Mario 'Beginning: "Mario Costume"' Click the OR in "Run OR Hide." 'Richard goes around the house looking for his Mario costume (he talks using the "Impression-of-Julian-Doing-an-Impression-of-Richie" voice), and asks his mother where she put it. The camera changes to show part of a wig sticking out of a wall. His mother (a guy playing a woman) asks Richie if he's still dressing up as Mario, even though he's 22 years old. Richie replies (still using the voice), "But MOM, I want to play Mario forever!" His mom asks, "Don't you want a girlfriend?" Richie pouts and the clip ends with dramatic music. 'Hide: "Richie's Friends" Click the OR in "Close Door OR Do Bird Call." 'Richard is lying on his bed, buried in his stuffed animals. Julian comes in and asks if they're still going to hang out, but Richie replies, "Brrr, I'm with my friends!" Julian says, "''We're ''your friends," but Richard says that the stuffed animals don't talk back when he asks them to eat their food. Julian calls Richie unbelievable and leaves the room. The camera shows Richard's brown stuffed bear "eating" Cheetos (a hand is rubbing it against a closed bag of Cheetos) Richie asks if he can have some, but the bear "turns" to him and simply says, "no." Rich is upset because he thinks nobody likes him. Luigi 'Beginning: "ICE-E Break Up" Click the OR in "Catch Ghosts OR Clean House." 'In this short, Julian is breaking up with ICE-E the Bear, because he says that there are other bears out there. He names Yogi the Bear and Smokey the Bear, and when he names The Coca-Cola Bear, ICE-E says that he and The Coca-Cola Bear are the same person. Julian says that's different. ICE-E asks if they can still be friends, but Julian says he's unsure. He then gets up and leaves. ICE-E doesn't say anything. 'Catch Ghosts: "Dug the Dog" Click the OR in "Look By Couch OR Run Away." 'Dug the Dog introduces himself, but Julian says that he's dumb. Dug says that he has been hiding underneath Julian's house, because he loves him. Julian says that ''he ''doesn't love ''him, though. Dug again says that he loves Julian, but Julian tells him to shut up. Dug asks what he can do to make Julian love him, but Julian tells him to go away. He says he'll leave, because he loves him. He leaves, but comes back two seconds later, saying that he left and came back, because he loves Julian. "Great," Julian says, rolling his eyes. '''Run Away: "DK Rap" Click the OR in "Plug in Vacuum OR Use Flash Light." Using rap, Donkey Kong introduces himself (I'm D-K, Donkey Kong), but Julian tells him that he's not a rapper, and that he's just a monkey. Using different emphasis, DK repeats his rap. Julian says his name should be "Donkey Dung." DK awws, and Julian tells him to shut up. The video ends with DK saying, "DK? Donkey...Kong?" Wario 'Beginning: "Pac-Man Wakka"' Click the OR in "Rob People OR Become A Rapper." 'Julian is standing, not saying anything, when Richie runs into the shot wearing his Pac-Man hat saying "wakka" repeatedly. He runs up to Julian and repeatedly hits Julian's back with his head. Julian pushes him away, telling him not to eat him. Richie turns his head and says, "Wakka?" 'Rob People: "Bunny" Click the OR in "Blend In With the Surroundings OR Pretend You're A Pirate." A bunny is dancing and singing when Julian points a gun at his head, saying, "Got you, Bunny." The bunny screams. 'Pretend You're A Pirate: "Richie's Stuffed Animals"' Click the OR in "Run Away OR Stand and Fight." Richard is at the round table, playing with all of his stuffed animals. Chris asks him, "What are you doing?!" Richie tells him he's playing with his stuffed animals, but Chris tells him that no one wants to see him with his stuffed animals. Richard holds up his brown stuffed bear and says, "But this is my Lake Tahoe Bear!" Chris tells him to stop doing that and get serious, and that people want Season 4. Disguising his voice to pretend that the Lake Tahoe Bear is talking, Richie says, "But people wanna see Barry the Tahoe Bear!" Chris puts his hand on his forehead, mutters to himself that he's dealing with a crazy person, and walks away. The "bear" says that he isn't crazy, just Barry cute. (A pun of very) Snake 'Assassinate Pizza: "Imma Horse"' Click the OR in "People Person OR Anti-Social Person." Julian is standing there as a stuffed horse "gallops" in, singing "Imma horse, Imma horse, Imma horse horse horse!" (to the tune of the finale of Giachino Rossini's William Tell Overture) Julian tells him to leave, and that he never wants to see him again. The horse replies, "Awww, Imma horse!" but Julian states that he's not even a horse, he's a mule (half horse, half donkey) The horse/mule asks if he's cute, but Julian says no. The mule "bucks" and "nays." 'Anti-Social Person: "Goomba"' Click the OR in "Go Through Window OR Knock on Door." 'Julian is about to step on the stuffed Goomba, who says he is pissed because he always gets stepped on. He says it hurts. Julian tells him to just don't get stepped on, but the Goomba says he's so small, though. Julian says, "Uhh...sorry...I don't know what to say." The Goomba asks if ''he ''can step on ''him, but Julian says no and steps on him. '''Go In Window: "Yoshi's Island" 'Click the OR in "Steal Something OR Kidnap Man." '''Yoshi says he wishes he had an island, but Julian says no, because he's a fan. He says that no one wants to see just Yoshi on an island, because it's "just not fun." Yoshi pouts, and Julian says that that sounds like the worst game ever, because people want to play as Mario, not Yoshi. He then calls Yoshi a gimmick. Yoshi asks what that is, and Julian simply answers, "It's you, Yoshi. It's you." Yoshi asks if that's bad, and Julian says yes. "Stop Watching" At the end of every character's story, you have the option to "Stop Watching." This leads you to a video that starts with Richard taking a drink and spitting it out. He exclaims that you clicked "Stop Watching." He asks if it was that bad, then apologizes, and asks you to forgive him. He asks you not to unsubscribe, and says that if people start unsubscribing, he starts to melt and turn into a huge fat ogre who eats children. He then says, "But seriously, please change your character or watch the ending if you've already done all four characters. If you stop watching, you won't find out about Season 4. ...''What? ''Did I say ''Season 4?!" Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Snake * Eddy * Martha * Random people in conman's house * Big Vinny * Big Vinny's guards * Haunted mansion owner * Scott * Random gangster * Pirates * A Japanese Girl * Pizza orderer * Random people in line to see the haunted mansion * Old woman seeing Snake kidnapping the guy who ordered Pizza's Locations * Mario's House * Scott's Pizza Shop * Big Vinny's House * Haunted Mansion * Pizza orderer's house Goofs * In the "Take Gun" part of Mario's adventure, around 00:31, if you look in the rear view mirror, a guy can be seen behind Eddy. * In the "Go Behind Couch" part of Mario's adventure, from 00:57 to 1:01, Mario appears to be laughing. * The case which Big Vinny is sorting his money out of appears to have CD's in it instead of money. * In "People Person", when Snake snaps he guy's neck, the guy's eyelids seem to move despite him being dead. Production Notes Series Continuity * Season Four is announced. * Austin Stevenson makes his return from "Act II" of the film writing the story, but he doesn't reprise his role as Brock. Trivia * When the videos were being uploaded, the group forgot to put them unlisted, resulting in fans watching some parts of it before it was done. On the day after its release, Rich Alvarez put all videos listed so that fans could favorite and like them. * Most of Luigi's adventure is a reference to the video game Luigi's Mansion. * This is the first time since Season One that Wario expresses his bad taste in movies (The Golden Compass). External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MKbOKBlTLA Stupid Mario Brothers - The Interactive Adventure] Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Interactive Adventures